Marionette
by PrincessOfTheNight1988
Summary: Another song inspired story with an aged up Ceil, Alois, and Lizzy who are now all in contracts with demons.


A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Sebastian X OC X Claude

Chapter 1: The Contract

A/N: This is another story brought on by a song I was listening to. It was also due to the fact that I've been reading a lot of Kuroshitsuji stories. If you are reading my Lau fic you know I'm writing darker themes. I will be writing this one using with aged up Ciel, Lizzy, and Alois for the purpose of what I have going on in my head. So as I have this one being between two cannons and another OC.

I sat again on the window sill watching this blond girl who looked at me. She seemed to enjoy my visits for the past few days I've come by. She reeks of an old friend that I haven't seen in a long while and could use her to see him again. The girl says a name yet again Ciel, which must be the human who he has a contract with this time. She sighs and turns from me to leave I flutter in and transform into a human. I bow to her smiling, "You wish Ciel be more affectionate with you?" I ask as she turns taking in my pink dress with black trim my black hair falling around my face as my dark brown eyes look up to her. "Do you still wish for my help?" I asked as she looks at me only able to nod. "Please I need to hear you say it, tell me again what you want help with." I say a smile on my face as I watch her.

"I want you to make Ciel more affectionate towards me." Her voice came out shaky as she made her request. "I will give anything just make him more affectionate." I curtsied to her offering her my hand. She shakily reached out placing hers in mine. Our hands lit up as the seal imprinted itself on her hand.

"As you wish my dear lady," I stood now smiling at her. "I will stay by your side until your time and will take your soul." The girl just didn't know I was planning to use her for my own entertainment. Just to play with Michaelis for a time as this girl would be living with his master soon enough and with her he would be getting a second woman living he never thought he would see again.

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand "You're so pretty, I'm lucky to have you now." I couldn't help but let my brown eyes travel over the girl's body. She was still quite young possibly only 14 or 15 but no older than 16. "What can I do to make Ceil…" she started and I just raised my hand to silence her.

"My lady I must first do some digging on your betrothed first before I can say what it will take. Will you be visiting him soon?" I asked her as she looked at me sadly. "I will take that as a no. I shall rectify this and make arrangements for a meeting tomorrow." I curtsied again leaving her room finding us alone in the house in which I was thankful for. I would need a few days to implant fake memories into the humans so they think I'm normally around and my sudden presence won't raise suspicions. Moving quickly I had picked a room and set up plans for the next day.

As the next morning came I entered the young woman's room to rouse her from her sleep. "Lady Lizzy the carriage will be here in a couple of hours after you eat and we get you ready for the trip." I said standing beside her bed offering her my hand to help her up. She looked me over with sleep filled eyes looking very disappointed. "Is there something wrong with my appearance my lady?"

She yawned and stretched. "Yes, I liked your dress yesterday. I want you to wear something pretty not this." She motioned to my clothes. I nodded noting to myself that I would need to change my outfit before we left. I would wear the shade of pink I wore yesterday but keep it in a style similar to this. "Could you make Ciel be affectionate today?" She asked me as I helped her dress and prepare for the day.

"I may be able to my lady we will see what I can do after meeting him." I hoped this would boost her confidence as she left her room. I walked back into my own room changing my dress to something she liked better. It was a long pink dress with a slim skirt that draped off my hips. Smiling I walked out in time to meet Miss Lizzy by the door to leave to meet Lord Ciel. I knew she was taking me to him but I had to play innocent when we would meet for the first time. Little did we know as we pulled up to the Phantomhive manor they had a guest who was already bothering Sebastian.

As the carriage stopped I climbed out helping out my mistress. "Hello Sebastian!" She yelled jogging up to him as I walk slowly behind her up to the man I knew. Her arms flew around his waist as he looked at me questioningly.

"Ah Miss Elizabeth, it is wonderful to see you again. May I ask who this is joining on your visit today?" He asked motioning to me as she released him as we heard someone scream from inside the manor. I smiled at him acting innocent as I could.

"This is Abby, she is my new maid. Is Ciel here?" She asked trying to move for the door to enter. Sebastian an interesting new name for the demon I noted as I curtsied lightly to him. It was better than the name I was given by my new mistress. Abigail but she likes to call me Abby because it was much cuter as she had claimed.

"Yes he is please come in," he said moving to the side after opening the door. I grabbed my mistress moving her to the side as a creature in red came flying out. "Please excuse that thing, I will inform the master you are here if you wouldn't mind waiting in the study for him." He said closing the door behind us leaving the red creature outside.

"My lady would you like some tea while you wait?" I asked her before we entered the room. She looked at me and smiled before nodding. I curtsied to her, "I shall return with some for you and the young master. While I do I will inform Sebastian as to what I'm doing." I turned and left her in the room. Smiling I walked to where he was. "Hello again old friend. Do you mind telling me why a shikigami almost trampled my mistress and me?"

He let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That thing has a crush on me and insists on visiting the estate regularly." I couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing with the girl?" He stopped walking now and turned to face me his eyes glowing a pink color. I couldn't help but smile at him as I looked into his eyes.

"Oh my dear Sebastian, is that correct? The name your master gave you? She entered a contract with me it seems your master isn't as affectionate as she wishes." I lean against the wall behind me as the smile playing on my lips turned to a smirk. "Is that a problem? I didn't know I needed your permission to take on a new contract. You were never mine and I never yours so why should you care who I make contracts with?"


End file.
